Mirrors See No Evil
by Dead Account. Deal With It
Summary: A group of ex-Hogwarts student delinquents are sent to clean the Blackwell Hotel. Little do they know a reclusive psychopath has holed away in the rotting hotel. When one of the teens is taken, the remaining must survive to save him. romance: slash & het.
1. Intro to Insanity

**Title:** The Mirrors See No Evil

**Plot Inspiration**: The movies "See No Evil" and "Mirrors" are what made this little ditty claw into my head. "Mirrors" was retarded and needs some serious overhaul, but I love See No Evil to death and back. So I wanted to write a true Horror fanfiction. I still don't know if I want anyone to live at the end of this, we'll see. The only reason I'm adding Mirrors into the See No Evil mix is because Jack/Ben/Kiefer *spoilers* at the end of the movie. Finally the main character *spoilers*. I have waited too long for something like that to happen, even if the movie was so effeing retarded, I am not afraid of mirrors. I was at the beginning. There was so much they could have done different that would have made the movie super frikken scary.

Moving on.

**Pre Story Summary**: In their fourth year, Imposter-Moody never stepped in and turned Draco into a ferret. Hence a fist fight was started that ended up killing on of the Fourth Year Hufflepuffs who tried to break up the fight. All of those who were found in the tussle were sent to the Wizarding Juvenile hall: Nabakzar. At 17 they are given the option to lessen their sentence significantly, good behavior or no. They take that offer…

**Summary**: A group of ex-Hogwarts student delinquents are sent to clean the Blackwell Hotel in America. Little do they know reclusive psychopath Jacob Goodnight has holed away in the rotting hotel. When one of the teens is captured, those who remain must survive the brutal killer to save their own.

A/N: Try to erase those good images of Gryffindors – four years in Juvie kinda fucked with them a little bit. They also made friends with people they prolly shouldn't have made friends with. I'll have a lot of made up background information, just cause I wanna show you how the all turned to hard and brutal.

The main point of the story won't start until they are all 17, but there will be a few filler chapters. I think two or three about when the escaped and came back, a filler about their year before the Blackwell project and then the Blackwell project that shouldn't take more than five or six chapters. It might but it shouldn't.

**Warnings:** Everything and the kitchen sink *wink* Just kidding. Sex, drugs, rock and roll. Speed, weed and birth control. Slash, and Het and Het and Fem Slash. Blood and gore. Cussing and haughty attitudes more than you are used to in even Draco. Debauchery.

One more thing: I haven't seen See No Evil in quite a bit. They took it off OnDemand so I may be a bit rusty with the uh, details. If you must know, I do have a FearNet addiction.

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.

_**STORY TIEM!!!!!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Prelude: Intro to Insanity

_My parents are gone now. I'm not sure where they are exactly; I've always been made temporarily blind when going to see them. I live with a woman who says she is a relative. She says my mother married and had children with her brother. She claims I am an inbred monstrosity. She says that I must do the Lords work and end the Sin. I will do as I must…_

At the trial, they never said who had ultimately killed the young Hufflepuff girl. Everyone knew that only one of the fourth year wizards or witches had laid hands on her, and that it hadn't been an accident. Susan Bones was murdered by someone in fourth year. If the Slytherins had been asked sooner who they saw do it, they would have answered immediately. As it was, the questions came four months after the fact. The questions came at them at the trial after they had all shared cells – girls in one, boys in another – for over three and a half months. They were closer than they ever would have believed after being treated so horridly by the ministry. They were no longer Draco the Slytherin or Harry the Gryffindor. They were brothers and sisters who had nearly killed each other while waiting for the trials to begin. The only two Gryffindors who escaped prosecution were Lavender and Parvarti. They were beaten but threw no punches as nearly everyone who was in the Great Hall at the time of the attack could attest too. The only person who was in the Great Hall to see the attacks that did not testify was the dead girl.

They knew who did it, the brothers and sisters in the cells. They were all protecting each other. By the third week in the cell, having criminals surrounding them, they were all hardened. It was difficult to believe that they could all change so rapidly. However, it wasn't so surprising to them. The youngest of all of the ex-students were Harry and Neville, who shared a birthday.

After the trials on January 2nd 1992 Lavender and Parvarti were accepted back into Hogwarts without much ado, although they would be the only Graduating Gryffindors of 1998 (the other two girls had left Hogwarts to be home schooled, unable to be practically alone in the dormitory). Lavender and Parvarti, holding hands as only sisters could, committed suicide six days after returning – the gossip, stares, questions and glares were all too much. They were ostracized by their own house. They were asked over and over who killed Susan but they never said a word and hung themselves in the dungeons on January 9th, exactly one week after the trials.

The expelled students, who were by that time already hauled up sharing cells across form each other in Nabakzar held a vigil at midnight the day they were told – one month after their sisters' deaths. There were ten boys and five girls staying in the Magical Wing of Nabakzar and over the next year they would become even closer. Harry, Draco, Ron, Blaise and Dean were in one cell. Hermione, Millicent, Pansy and Tracy were in another while Gregory, Vincent, Theo and Seamus guarded Neville from his "twitches."

On January 2nd, 1993 the ex-Hogwarts students escaped and no one knew just how they did it. They never said a word. All of the Juveniles at Nabakzar knew why they left – but the mystery was why they came back…


	2. Sunlight

**Title:** The Mirrors See No Evil

**Summary**: A group of ex-Hogwarts student delinquents are sent to clean the Blackwell Hotel in America. Little do they know reclusive psychopath Jacob Goodnight has holed away in the rotting hotel. When one of the teens is captured, those who remain must band together to survive against the brutal killer.  
**Rated Mature.  
****I Own Nothing.  
**My apologies for random capitals. As always, none of my work is very well edited. These will get longer, I promise.  
Everything you need to know is in the previous chapter.

Chapter One

Sunlight

_I was once told that my mother didn't like the sunlight much. I wasn't told why, and I didn't ask why. Asking questions was out of the question. I would be beaten and locked in my cupboard if I even dared to insinuate that I wanted to know something. Uncle Vernon was just volatile like that. He wanted me ignorant and almost got away with not sending me to school, but the neighbors knew I was there and would find it odd if I didn't go. Mrs. Number 9 was the assistant principle at the school I would go to. Aunt Petunia was just cautious like that. _

"Draco," Odd things had been happening in the MW, Magical Ward, of Nabakzar. Even the Wizard guards were too frightened to go in. There were about twenty cells in the MW and each cell had about six useable beds. Only three cells were being occupied, each holding five underage, barely there, hardly trained magical juvenile delinquents. Each cell had assigned inmates. The guards made sure the girls were with the girls and each assigned boy was in the right cell. So how was it, the guards asked themselves, that the 15 magical 15 year olds somehow managed to swap cells and even sometimes end up in the NMW, Non-Magical Ward, during the night. Harry Potter, the only complete flamer in the group of magical teens, would even steal some of the female NMW uniforms. He was aspiring to be a cross dresser and his steady lover, Theo Nott, liked his little bitches choice of attire. The Potter boys only ever request was for estrogen shots.

"Draco." They all also like to take each other to secluded cells and spend the night relatively alone with their lovers. Somehow the young witches and wizards managed to fall in love. Hermione Granger being with Ronald Weasley wasn't all that surprising. Trace with Greg _and_ Vince was. Blaise decided he had a thing for Neville, and would constantly want to hold the boy during his "twitches." Millie with Daphne wasn't that much of a shocker either; Millie had been a little to protective of Daphne even before they had all tried to kill each other without magic. Pansy, with no surprise to any of her comrades, didn't want a relation ship and stuck to just having male and female fuck buddies out of all of them and some of the NMW's.

Draco, to the surprise of absolutely everyone, had taken a fancy to a little boy in the NMW. He was a small thing, barely 13, with bright blue eyes and darling gold blond hair. The Guards would often find Draco in with his little boyfriend. The little boys' cell mates were all too terrified of the very tall, lean wizard to tell the guards that Draco really did just pop into their cell at night and brutally fuck the tiny blond – as if the little blonds screams of intense pleasure weren't hint enough.

"Draco!" The Blond boy jumped down from his bunk and looked at his best friend. "What, Harry? I do not like being interrupted when I am with Harper." The brunet looked the blond in the eyes, and smirk. His very feminine features contorted into an almost evil, sinister smile as Harper jumped down from the bunk. Harry paid him no attention and he muttered the words that would change all their lives: "It's time." And with that, 15 simultaneous very light pops sounded throughout the MW. 16 prisoners were suddenly gone.

One year later, 15 prisoners would suddenly appear.


	3. Humanity

_The first time I ever hit any of the others during that fight in fourth year, the only thing running through my mind was murder, death, destruction. I had an inner sense to just hurt something. Maim my rivals and decimate even the people I loved. When the Aurors suddenly arrived on scene, having had to run all the way from the apparition field, my thinking hadn't changed – only __whom my enemy was. Almost as if we were possessed, my comrades and our original enemies attacked... _

They luckily landed all together in a street filled with lights and sounds. No longer did they need to hide. They shed their uniforms revealing clothing they had transfigured. Wandless magic was simple to them now. Harry had been teaching them how. It took them a year, but they finally did it. All of them were proficient wizards and could do magic with just intent. "Fist thing's first!" Harry said happily, and spelled his shoes into a cute pair of heels. "Now, that is much better. Wouldn't you agree, Ted?" 'Ted' was Harrys name for Theodore, who could only nod and begin to feel up the ass of his boyfriend and admire the newly elongated legs.

"So Harry, where to first? We have everything we need from Theo's late-night shoplifting. We have clothing we don't need." Draco dumped the uniforms in the trash. "We have an apartment suite, which I don't even want to know how you got." He looked at Theo, impressed and weary. "We have a bank account filled with money, and we have each other. What do we do first, Harry?"

"We go to the pharmacy – where we shall get what we truly need. Ted fabricated the prescriptions for us, so we should all be set to get our antibiotics, birth control and…oestrogen!!!" And Harry bounced off with the rest of his friends following. Why Harry wanted to be a girl, no one knew.

~~JG~~

Shopping that night had been grand. The boys were able to check out their lovers and the girls were allowed to spend as much as they wanted. Theo had been stealing money every night for one year. He hadn't spent any of the money he stole, but instead made a bank account and bought an apartment suite with enough room for 20 people to live comfortably. They had at least four million dollars in the account – a number none of them wanted to contemplate because one: the didn't know the euro to US dollar conversion rate and two: because they knew one Gallion was equivalent to 100 pounds. They knew they didn't need to but Theo would continue to steal money as he could apparate to places he had never been before. He didn't want to take any of the others because he was not all that great at side-along apparation. Every night that Theo left Harry would pace and worry until the much larger boy came back from the bank after his deposit.

Harry was still a little jumpy more than a month after their grand exit. They had been smart and taken things very slowly – first letting the neighbours get used to them being in the area and then going out and shopping. The area they lived in was a good place but they had no interest there. They wanted to be delinquents. They wanted to prove that they belonged to be incarcerated. So, one month after their grand exit they walked into the bad parts of the city and joined the nightlife. As they entered a nightclub Theo got that lusty look in his eye as the others moved off to do their own thing. Draco got the drinks and Goyle got the drugs while Harry and Theo stole away into a little corner where other couples were copulating. He began to kiss him and stoke his little boyfriends' thighs under the short black skirt. It had already been a month and Harrys balls had already shrunk a great deal. His voice was higher and soon he wouldn't need to shave anymore, but odd other things had been happening. Harry had acne all over his face, shoulders and back. He was moody and always hot to the touch. He was also no longer interesting is sex. "Harry, babes, what's wrong, Darlin'? Tell me what's going on, Peaches."

"It's nothing, Ted. The pills have side effects, that's all. I just don't want it anymore, you know? It's the pills…"

"Then stop taking those pills. You've not been like you lately. I hate it. I want my Harry back."

"You'll have me back soon. Just one more month and my Magic will fix it. I'll get everything I need. Ted, I…I feel faint."

Theo took great care of Harry all the time. Theo treasured the short boy like a precious diamond or rare jewel. So when Harry fainted in his arms nearly every day Theo would shake and quiver with fear. Every one knew that the first time Theo had been with Harry was rape. With harry flouncing around like a little girl all the time, flirting with the big boys in the field after solitary Theo could barely control himself. One night he just pushed Harry to the floor and brutally took him. This continued for a few weeks until Theo started to cuddle Harry and kiss him. It wasn't long after that when Harry would begin to respond. The could see that Harry would push back again the much larger boy and moan in a different, less painful way. Soon enough Harry would turn into the cuddles, return the hugs, give a kiss, say good night. It took two months after the first rape for Theo to say "I love you." It only took Harry five weeks.

Theo sat down in their booth of choice holding Harry until he woke up, which normally took about ten minutes. "Theo, Harry is taking a beating from these pills. I'm no expert but maybe the injections would work better, even if he is allergic. We know he won't die from the allergy, he won't even be hindered much, just really puffy. It's better than this. He can barely stand anymore." Draco said this everyday, and everyday Theo would respond.

"Drake, I've told you, if we change the medication now, it will only make it worse. As Harry said 'Just one more month' and then it will all be okay."

"If you say so man, but I would die if Trace started to faint every day."

"Thanks Greg, but I am dieing man. I don't know If I'll last a month. Does anyone even know why harry wants a vag?"

Neville spasmed before he answered very quietly "Harry's uncle raped him, and he doesn't want boy parts because he hates that he loves the pain. He calls him self a 'sick SOB' every time you're out quote, un-quote working."

"And he's lieing you know," Hermione said as she scooted into the booth "It will take one month for his magic to start the change. He'll have a vagina after two weeks of magical interference but it will take almost a year more of pills for him to have the whole shebang."

"Shebang is an American word Hermione" Tracey teased. The table was tense and she wanted ease the atmosphere.

"What else isn't he telling me Hermione?"

"He just doesn't want to worry-"

"What. Isn't. He. Telling. Me?" Theo nearly yelled.

"The magical process will be very, very painful. He won't have his sex drive back until both his testicles and his penis is absorbed into his body, which will take an additional two two weeks after the vagina begins to form where the testicles are."

"So it will take one month more of this and then one month of pain before he can have what he wants?"

"Yes."

"Does he want breasts?"

"Yes."

"And that will take how long?"

"Nine months of injections straight into the chest, and then pills after that. The injects cause small breasts, A cup, B cup at most. The pills need to be taken for three months longer to guarantee the breasts are real ones, with muscles and the pills also ensure to stop the pain and bleeding…" The table was silent and no one said a word until Harry woke up.

"Hi Ted."

"Hi Love."

"Lets dance." And they did.

~~JG~~

Later that night as they lay in bed with their loves, sleeping, none noticed Harper leave the suit and pray.

~~JG~~

"This place is amazing!" Harry exclaimed as he and the others entered an old decrepit department store. They walked up the steps and stood in front of a huge mirror tower. His eyes were unfocused as he refused to look at his haggard body. Behind his reflection was Theo, looking worried and fearful. Behind Theo, Harry could see his brothers and sisters walking in clusters, looking around and righting the toppled over mannequins. "Ted," he whispered, as if afraid that talking too loud would break everything fragile "you've been quiet." He arms warp around his tiny skinny body and instantly felt safe.

"Hermione told me some things last night after you fainted. I'm worried that she was downplaying the pain that this will cause you. I also don't want you to get injections for boobs. She said the word bleeding and that doesn't make me happy at all." Then he added in a voice just above a whisper "I caused you too much blood and pain to be happy about that statement."

"Theo you don't understand-"

"Neville told us about that one."

"I love you. I need this. I know you prefer women…"

"I prefer you. I am Harry-sexual through and through, babe. I just want you. Healthy, painless, you."

"I want this. I want this so bad Theo, I want this so bad, so bad. I need this."

"You've changed Harry."

"Not for long, Theo. Once this Is all done, in one year from now, I'll be Harley Potter. Delinquent Extraordinaire!"

"I do not want Harley. I want Harry. No vag, no tits, just you. Male you. Stop the pills Harry, or I will force you to."

"I don't-"

"Have a choice. I'm not giving you one. Stop the pills." With that, Theo grabbed Harry's purse, took out the bottle of pills, put them in his pocket and walked away to stand at the top of the stairs and talk to everyone. "Okey gang, here is how it works. We've volunteered to clean up this building, the muggle way, because a truancy officer here has noticed that we don't go to school. I lied and said we were all 16, but I made a deal with him anyway. He'll check in on us randomly, but he is a wizard so we can use magic, just pretend you have a wand. Start anywhere you like, but we aren't aloud in the basement because that is where the most damage from the fire is. Also, do not touch the mirrors. There are supposedly polterguists in them. The only friendly mirror is the tower behind me. But still, do not touch it. Alright lets get to work….Neville?"

"What's a truancy officer?"

"It's a police man who makes sure children are in school." Theo said softly. Neville was so easy to scare and no one quite knew why. He never used to be that way and the only thing any one could connect it to was Harper. Neville only became so skittish after Draco started sleeping with Harper. He always had the twitches and shakes but he was barely braver than a rabbit since.

They worked in near silence until about noon when the officer entered with a radio and huge grocery bags of food. "Hello boys and girls." He eyed Harry wearily. "You are doing well."

"We are witches and wizards who are no longer in school. We have been using a bit of magic, we hope you don't mind." Theo tended to be the speaker of the group. He was the oldest and the largest.

"Not at all, as long as you're certified."

"Of course we are, officer."

Soon after the man left, saying that he would return at three. He would only make them work during school hours, or the equivalent if they didn't want to be in by eight. Theo told him they didn't mind all that much being up early and that it was nice having something to do all day. Sixteen and no working papers made it impossible to find jobs in the United States.

Right at three the officer returned and Draco hollered from the top of the stairs. "Harper? Harper, baby, where are you? Harper? Hey guys, where is Harper? He was on the third floor doing the mens department while I was on the second with Hermione and Blaise. Have you seen him? I haven't seen him since lunch, And he's a muggle, where is he?"

"Draco don't flip he's probably-"

"Draco!" A shrill voice cried from the door to the basement. The blond ran at full speed before yanking open the door the enfolding the little boy in his arms, whisper words of love in his ears, rocking him back and forth.

"Shh, baby, it's alright, it's okay. What's wrong baby, what happened?"

"M-m-m-mirrors." And for the rest of the week, Harper didn't speak a word.

~~AN~~  
Hey, hope you guys can forgive how long it takes me to write. Hopefully i can get the next chapter up within the month. if i can't, im sorry. bare (correct word?) with me, life fucking sucks.

as always, none of my work is edited


End file.
